


Slumber Party

by jamesm97



Series: 15 Minute Fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assassin Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Best Friends, Darcy Lewis is a gossip, Implied Relationships, Love, Missions, Multi, Sexual Tension, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Clint and Natasha are forced into a movie night with Pepper, Tony, Bruce and Darcy but Stiles makes an interesting discovery.</p>
<p>The whole team thinks he's dating Black Widow and Hawkeye because Darcy Lewis is a gossip and Natasha doesn't explain things clearly.</p>
<p>But Stiles isn't really bothered because the thought of them together isn't the worst thought in fact its a really really good thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarwomanWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/gifts).



> Written in 15 minutes just like the rest

Stiles life at twenty two is completely and utterly crazy.

He works for the Avengers for Christ sake.

He doesn’t actually have a title well Tony likes to call him ‘His Bitch’ but Stiles likes to remind the billionaire that Pepper makes him her bitch and then he goes off to play with his machines and sulks.

“Stiles, White Chicks or The Fault in our stars, what;s your vote for?” Pepper asks.

“White Chicks” Stiles says like its obvious the fault in our stars makes him cry both book and film.

“I can’t believe I’m being forced into film marathons I need a mission” Natasha moans sitting next to him on the massive leather couch she sits on his right and Clint sits on his left.

“I totally agree” Stiles says through a hiss.

“Do you think Pepper would accept the excuse that we need to train Stiles?” Clint asks his girlfriend.

”Probably not” Stiles answers for her.

Ever since Stiles saved Natasha from a rogue werewolf with a gun the three have been like the three amigos and he’s being trained to be an assassin/ marks man by the pair they all go on missions together.

In fact they haven’t received a solo mission for two years ever since Stiles joined the two.

“Hey guys do you think people think were in a weird threeway relationship? I mean we are kind of always together” Stiles asks out of the blue.

“Why would they think that? Why would you think that anyway?” Clint asks.

“Well when we got invited to Maria Hills wedding the invitation said Hawkeye, Blackwidow and Desert wolf why did she include me on your invitation?” Stiles asks.

 

“Because were a team and always together” Natasha shrugged.

“Actually now that you mention it Darcy Lewis did make some smart remark about Stiles being on lucky son of a bitch for tapping that” Clint says.

Natasha actually blushes and she only ever blushes when she remembers something incriminating the red colour is subtle but when you know someone you know them.

“Spill” Stiles and Clint say at the same time.

“I might have mentioned that we all slept in the same bed on a mission to Darcy” Natasha says to them.

“But that was because we were in Russia in the worst place ever and the bed although big enough for three was almost frozen solid it was either sleep together for warmth or loose a couple fingers” Stiles shrugs.

“Darcy is the biggest gossip everyone probably thinks Stiles is our bitch” Clint snorts.

“Please when it comes to the bedroom you would both be my bitches” Stiles snorts ignoring the pinches from Natasha.

All three didn't notice the smiles they were getting from Pepper, Tony, Bruce or indeed Darcy herself from the other side of the room.

And if they were sitting huddled together on a massive couch that can fit thirty well then its nobody’s business and if their fingers brushed well then so what.

Because what they have now is perfect its the closest to a family any of them have.


End file.
